


Фанатка

by Oblako



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У меня только одна несложная просьба, и мы разойдёмся, никто не пострадает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фанатка

А после всех этих треволнений и награждений – самое время немного оттянуться. Хорошая выпивка, хорошая компания, и не такая уж малочисленная, между прочим.  
Девушка-официантка с дежурной улыбкой.  
\- Мистер Фримен, вас просили подойти...  
Она показывает дорогу, и Мартин лавирует следом. Конец зала, здесь музыка громче. Она поворачивается, наклоняется к нему и указывает одной рукой куда-то в сторону выхода, когда... резкий укол в шею...  
\- Что за...?  
Она направляет его неуверенные шаги. Дверь с табличкой «только для персонала» закрывается за ними. Разве кто-нибудь что-то заметил?

\- Мистер Камбербэтч, вас...

 

\- Не торопитесь, Мартин, Бенедикт сейчас очнется.  
Морок и оцепенение сходят на удивление быстро.  
Один из малых залов. Пара диванов, несколько кресел и столиков. У зашторенного окна – девушка. С пистолетом. Из-за глушителя оружие кажется громоздким, но девушка обращается с ним уверенно. Мужчины оглядываются, приходя в себя.  
Поодаль на столике кто-то положил на бок стул. Кто-то – понятно, конечно, кто. Два выстрела почти сливаются в один, из-за глушителя звук не так уж невыносим, но слишком внезапно, и Мартин подскакивает с дивана. Пистолет тут же направлен ему в грудь. В середине сиденья и в середине спинки стула – две черные дырки. Быстро и метко. Ясно и четко.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, спокойнее, Мартин.  
Бенедикт встаёт рядом, переводя взгляд со стула на пистолет, с пистолета на девушку.  
\- Если кто-то из вас дёрнется, я не промажу. Не знаю, буду стрелять по смелому или по оставшемуся. Пока не решила, - пистолет плавно очерчивает их силуэты, - но что-то мне подсказывает, что, если что, подстреленным быть тебе, красавчик.  
Пистолет смотрит на бедро Бенедикта. Мартин смотрит на пистолет и пытается что-нибудь придумать. Бенедикт смотрит на девушку.  
\- Я не собираюсь вас убивать. Есть, конечно, определенный риск, и я готова к последствиям, так что советую вам вести себя спокойно. Но всё намного проще. У меня только одна несложная просьба, и мы разойдёмся, никто не пострадает.

 

\- Что? – на лице Бенедикта неподдельное изумление, но Мартин только устало потирает лоб.  
\- Она одна из этих сумасшедших фанаток, Бен.  
\- Но... – изумление, недоверие.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, нет камер, нет фотоаппаратов, ничего нет, никаких записей.  
Пистолет совсем не дрожит, отмечает Мартин. Плохо.  
Он поворачивается к Бенедикту, берёт его за локоть и разворачивает к себе. Тот выглядит дезориентированным. Может, остаточное действие препарата?  
\- Что же делать? – практически беззвучно очерчивают губы, взгляд невидяще блуждает, будто надеясь найти ответ, и фокусируется на Мартине.  
\- Бен, - говорит тот тихо. Нужно сосредоточиться и пройти через это, пистолет – слишком опасно, мало ли что может прийти в голову этой свихнувшейся... – слышишь? Ты можешь её игнорировать? Тебе нужно только сыграть. Ты сможешь сыграть?  
Бенедикт кивает немного неуверенно, но под взглядом Мартина у него в глазах всё больше осмысленности.  
\- Да. Да, но...  
\- Всё в порядке, - Мартин чуть сжимает его локоть. Он был бы не против чувствовать ту же уверенность, которую вкладывает в голос, - давай. Побудь немного Шерлоком.  
Бенедикт делает вдох. Потом ещё один. И, наконец, медленно преображается. Разглаживается лоб, чуть другая линия плеч, чуть другая осанка, чуть другое положение ног, рук, голова чуть наклоняется, губы чуть поджимаются, и, последним, взгляд становится чуть другим.  
Пистолет вздрагивает – совсем чуточку, – и глаза девушки открываются шире. Что-то невероятное – видеть это вот так, здесь.  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет Мартин.  
Само присутствие Шерлока делает его очень Джоном, почти ничего не надо менять. Может, немного напряженней спину и немного шире локти, а взгляд и так уже встревоженный и заботливый, что дальше некуда.  
Бенедикт-Шерлок поднимает руку и касается щеки Мартина-Джона кончиками пальцев. Взгляд скользит по губам и вверх, к глазам, выражение лица – едва различимый вопрос.  
\- Всё нормально, - Мартин-Джон чуть кивает. Сосредоточиться и пройти.  
Тогда Бенедикт наклоняется и целует его.  
Первое прикосновение – мягкое и сухое, и они оба не закрывают глаз. Смотрят секунду, Бенедикт-Шерлок перемещает руку Мартину-Джону на шею, привлекает его ближе и целует снова, теперь более настойчиво. И Мартин-Джон захвачен этим, конечно он должен быть захвачен, приоткрывает рот и отвечает на поцелуй. Глаза закрываются сами собой. Он пытается открыть их, но не выдерживает и прикрывает снова, потому что эти губы... и язык... и глаза – он же всё смотрит, смотрит, изучает... А когда на первые попытки отстраниться Шерлок-Бенедикт только прижимает сильней и углубляет поцелуй, Джон-Мартин шумно вдыхает через нос и тонет, тонет, цепляясь за чужие плечи, обнимая, вжимаясь почти со стоном...

 

За драпировкой в нише ещё одна неприметная дверь, и девушка тихо скрывается, как и обещала, пока мужчины пытаются отдышаться.  
\- Талант – страшная сила, - хмыкает Мартин, и они заходятся нервным смехом, падая на диван.  
\- Безумие, - шепчет Бенедикт, растирая глаза.


End file.
